untitled for now
by vangelbang
Summary: the boys go to a party and play spin the bottle who kissed who and what's the outcome..? uhhhh right now i think its KENNYxCRAIG, KENNYxKYLE, CRAIGxCLYDE. may change at one point. will edit as i progress


HEY GUYSSS!!! I'm not sure if this is going to be the Kyle harem but yayyyy a new story!! :'D

In the story everyone is closer to each other so like Craig doesn't hate Stan and them okay? U:

Also, Alex my own made up character and if you want you can pretend he's you LOL

I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK.

---

My jaw dropped and my face red from utter shock. _He did it.. HE ACTUALLY DID IT._ The whole room went silent, all of them too shocked for words, just staring. He looked at me innocently and smiled, "Can I kiss you again?"

Xxx

Hi, I'm a freshman in high school and my name is Craig Tucker. I'm sober at a party that is practically filled with drunktards, and I was just kissed by another guy… This is how it all happened.

It was a Saturday night and it was five in the afternoon, I was laying on my bed listening to music and the phone rings. "Craig! Phone for you!" my dad yelled from downstairs. I take off my earphones and I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Craig", Clyde replied into the phone happily, I smile as I imagine him smiling.

"What's up?"

"I heard that Alex is having a party! He's bringing alcohol and everything! So I was wondering if you'd want to go with me" I sat up on the bed as a grin spread across my face. Alex is pretty cool, he knows a lot about everyone at school, he listens to people's problems and knows who everyone likes. I even told him that I might like Clyde. So far, he hasn't told anyone anything about who anyone likes.

"I'm not into drinking, but okay I'll go", I replied quickly. I'm not sure if I do, but I think that I've always had tiny feelings for Clyde so him asking me to go to a party with him is just amazing…

"I'm not going to drink either, I don't want to do something stupid." He chuckled.

"Yeah, especially cause it's the first party of our high school days" he laughs in agreement into the phone and I do the same. "So we're walking to the party together right? And when's the party?"

"The party starts two hours from now and yeah, we'll walk together"

After talking to Clyde for a little longer we meet up and go to the party.

xxx

At one point during the party Alex was totally wasted, somehow got all the girls and some of the guys to leave, and persuade us to play spin the bottle.

I didn't leave because I wanted to see what would happen AND I was pretty sure that no one would go through with this. We all picked a straw to see who'd go first.

"Hmm, I guess this means I'm first" Kenny held up his straw and smiled at everyone. He span the bottle, as it turned I watched the others. Everyone was watching the bottle spin in circles, and I could've sworn that Kyle was staring at it with hopes of it landing on him. My chest tightened, what was that..? I shook the feeling off, yeah, right, I thought. He was probably hoping it WOULDN'T land on him.

Everyone gasped and I looked down at the bottle curious to see what all the commotion is about. My eyes widen, mouth open wide. "WHAT. THE. FUCK?" I said and turned my head quickly to Kenny. "You aren't going to right?" I said with desperation.

"Sorry Craig, I never go back on my word" he slowly crawled over to me and closed his eyes with puckered lips.

"What the-?!" I tried to back away but he pulled the ears of my hat toward him causing our lips to collide.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a few people leave the party, angrily? Sad? I can't tell. But they definitely weren't happy…

Xxx

"Can I?" Kenny asked again after a long silence. At this point we were all alone in this stupid, stupid fucking room.

"N-no! Of course not!" I replied as angrily as I could and I flashed him the middle finger. "You're a fucking drunktard too!" Kenny pouted and picked me up angrily. "What the-?!" I flailed in his grip "where are you taking me?!"

After a long walk filled with my angry questions he stopped when we got to an old and battered house he finally replied, "My place."

---

Aghhh sorry if the story sucks so far... I feel very unimaginative right now… It's like 2:51 AM.

Please R&R!

Btw if you have an idea on what I should title this chapter/story please tell me! (:


End file.
